Dragon's Children
by WinDragon
Summary: This is a sequel to the Dragon's Mate and to the Dragon's series. After feading off an attack, Draco has a new challenge ahead of him. Raising some dragon children, along with everything else going on.
1. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Apologizes**** if you were excepting a chapter within the past few weeks. I kind of been putting it off for a bit, but unfortunately it will probably be like this for a while. At least till I spend some time writing. I do have some ideas where I want to go with the story, but I very much welcome reader input. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Everyone was beginning to heal each other when I showed up, some had more injuries than others. But it wasn't anything to be worried about as some were not as bad as they looked. Meanwhile the other dragons were doing to the same. I was glad to see Toothless made it and appeared to be the least injured among our group. Although I would say Hookfang got it the worst. Everyone else had to heal the old fashion way through time and herbs.

"How did you guys do?" I asked after we finished healing.

"Astrid is going to need some time to heal from some of the fights she was in. Although I think we did quite well if not excellent." Stormfly answered.

"Well I think me and Snotlout I the best out of all of us." Hookfang said with a little too much pride of themselves. Which was ignored by some of us.

"We're still alive which I'm more than happy of". Meatlug answered before spotting some rocked.

"We were too busy helping each other to tell you". Barf and belch answered.

"And how did you dear?" I asked Toothless who was somewhat keeping to himself.

"Please don't call me that!" He answered being a little annoyed by the nickname.

"Alright then I won't. Anyway, do you think they'll come back to finish us." I asked him as I pondered over it.

"It's possible, but not guarantee. Although I think we should stay a while longer to see if they show up again. If not then we'll leave for a bit." Toothless replied. I began to stare off into the sky just thinking about random things as well as the children.

Later, Stormfly broke me from my self-induced trance to alert me of what to happen. After Toothless spoke to Hiccup, they agreed to stay for a few days before we go back home. Meanwhile though, we paid our respects to the dead warrior whether or not if they were human or dragon. Afterward some worked on repairing the ships, while some went about gathering resources to sustain us during our stay. Sometimes we'd travel back to Berk to get some supplies to repair the ships. Since it would take longer to prepare needed supplies correctly than it would just gathering them back home. We exchanged information with the rest of village of what was happening when we were at Berk.

While we got back, I snuck off to another island to practice my fighting some more. So I could get better and to escape some of the boredom. I was able to improve my fire breathing to the point I could shot a pebble from a distance while flying. Although it wasn't really useful at the moment, I changed and practiced sword fighting with some trees. I was getting use to how the sword changes as it moves around. From slash to slash or a stab. It was beginning to feel I was the blade. The practice session lasted till it was at least almost dark. Instead of flying high like normal, I flew low against the sea to the point I could probably touch. It felt like I was flying faster than I truly was going and the water splashed me a little. But not enough to cause any for to crash into the water. I was loving every minute of it, but it seemed short lived as the island came into view. That was when I knew my fun was over for now.

The camp was filled with chattered from the two species. It wasn't difficult at all to found where the others were at. Each of them talked to the other dragons about different life stories they had from the past. Before long I was engaged in some conversation with a couple of dragons. It felt good talking with someone other than the normal faces, but especially for those that were lost in battle. Some were talking about stories they had of their friends and others were family.

One dragon was telling of a time when he and his brother defended themselves against a couple dozen armed guards. And came out with only a few cuts which some were still visible on his neck. Another told the story of her adventures into the deserted lands. It was difficult for her to survive, but she was able persuasive and made across before later crossing it again with less difficulty.

This went on for a while before we noticed Hiccup and the others were coming toward us. We requested for the other dragons to leave us while we talked with our close friends. Which they were more than polite to follow our request. We put together a small fire for them to keep warm or whatever.

All of them appeared to have had little injuries from the fight. Stoick and Gobber seemed to be in the worst shape among them, but it still wasn't that bad.

"Alright, we need to prepare for a possible counter attack". Hiccup spoke

"Why would we when we just scared them off?" Tuffnut asked.

"That may be true, but we mustn't let our guard down. We don't know what they maybe planning. And until we do we'll stay here for a few days till things settle down a bit." Hiccup replied.

"Agreed, but I don't know hold long we can keep the other clans from leaving too soon. So I think we should talk to them now about staying before it's too late." Stoick said before Valka, Gobber, and him got up and left.

"What do you guys think? Think they'll attack again?" Astrid asking for our opinion. All of us nodded in almost the same time.

"For now, the best thing we can do is wait and see what happens." I said before Hiccup translated it for the others to understand. We began discussed other things before going to sleep. That night I dreamt of the white room and the fight with Aesa.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	2. Race

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Apologizes**** if you were excepting a chapter within the past few weeks. I kind of been putting it off for a bit, but unfortunately it will probably be like this for a while. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Four days had passed and nothing seemed to tell us they were coming back anytime soon. I told Gobber and Stoick of our adventures away from Berk and what had happened. Including the birth of Toothless's children. They seemed a little confused at first before I went into further detail. It was somewhat awkward afterwards now that they knew the truth. But I kept the dragon's secret from them for obvious reasons. Before long we flew a ways out to see if another attack was to be excepted, but found no trace of them. After receiving this news, we all head back to our homes.

Once we were in eyesight of Berk, I headed toward my house. When I arrived home, I began to clear some things. Before long Toothless arrived from the village since things were going fine there. After I finished we went to the cove to race each other for fun and practice.

We'd race around the island a few times before finishing at the cove. There were a few rules we agreed upon, one being no holding back. Some fighting may be allowed, but up to a point. So as to make the race somewhat more "competitive". As well as to liven the race up then just trying to beat the other in a circuit. With those rules in mind, we got ourselves in race position.

"3... 2... 1..." We said before tightening our muscle before launching.

"GO!" Toothless said as he leaped into the air before I had a chance to said it.

"YOU LITTLE CHEATER!" I roared at him. He responded with a chuckle and we begun our race. I caught up to him a few short moments after starting, which virtually erased his little quite a bit.

After careful thought, the race was somewhat equally matches in terms of our physical abilities. Toothless had more power at his commend from his large size than I could since I was small, but that meant more energy was needed to move his body. Although I couldn't muster as much energy as he could, I didn't need to use as much either. But Toothless had more in-depth knowledge of Berk than I had. Which allows him to access to shortcuts and any other routes he may know to use.

Being that he knew more of the landscape, I was left to try and keep up as best as could by following the land. I flew somewhat close to the tree line, as trying flying high was a waste of time and energy. Toothless meanwhile was above me somewhere, probably ahead of me as well. I was too focused on what was ahead to try and bother looking for him that he darted up from under me. We swapped leader position and would attack some of the time. It wasn't anything heavy like we experienced during the war, but it wasn't no scratch either.

Four times we went around the Berk and a Toothless had a strong lead over me with this short cuts. On the fifth we showed each other signs of wear from "light" wounds and the over all race.

As we neared the last half of the race, Toothless began to slow down a little bit. I gave it all I had so I could close his lead over me. I had tied up to him by the time the cove was within eyesight, and we both sped up to be there first.

The finish was going to be the first one into the icily cold water. Now we were more or less tied, but it still wasn't over till it was over.

"SPLASH." I heard as I dove straight into the water. I look around to find him also in the water with the look of uncertainty.

After spending some time in the water we lazily got out, before plobbing onto the ground a ways away from the water. Our bodies stretched over on the ground as we relaxed with little concern for anything else. I fell asleep a moment later after getting out and dreamt of the "room" as well as other things.

That was until I felt something bumping me at my left side. I woke up to find Hiccup was the one kicking me while Astrid was on Stormfly. Toothless got up and scanned the area almost immediately after he got kicked. Some of our wounds showed themselves to Hiccup and Astrid, who looked concerned. Astrid got off of Stormfly and the two looked over our injuries, which could of stringed when they touched them.

"What happened to you guys?" Hiccup said softly as he looked over the wounds.

"Racing" I thought to myself.

Since we used most of our magic already, there wasn't going to be any quick healing like we normally did for a while. So we flew back to the village even though we felt rather tired from earlier. Anyway, when we got looked at by the healers. My wounds were mostly if not all the way healed, so the healers tended to Toothless's injuries before sending us off. Afterwards, we went to Hiccup's house to rest for a while.

About a week passed before we were ready to venture outside of Berk to gather the children and to maybe explore a bit for Hiccup's mapping purposes. We'd be taking the same route there, but a different way back. Almost everyone was going this time with the exception of Snotlout, who didn't wish to go.

The next morning we set off with little delay getting to our first and second nightly stops before reaching the kingdom.

The guards stood at the gates as last time with the same colored clothes as before. At this point all of us dragons changed before reaching the gates. We were let in with little to no fuss at all. Inside was about the same with "people" bustling about for good to sell or buy. It was a chaotic than when I was living in my village before the curse happened. The village used to mostly be a farming, but sometimes a merchant village before Spike showed up. Most of the time we'd farm crops and have traders come to buy our goods. It was a decent living, but when Spike showed everything changed. People stopped coming to buy our food and we couldn't get some of what we need to farm. Then we began bring it to other towns to sale, but couldn't make as much as we did before. But the village had changed since "Spike" was killed and the riches in the cave used to grow the village.

Anyway one of the guards greeted us while Einar was dealing with final details of his coronation happening soon. Arne wasn't able to meet us since he was busy assisting with the coronation and other business matters.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	3. Fairy Tale 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Apologizes**** if you were excepting a chapter within the past few weeks. I kind of been putting it off and dealing with some schedule changes, but unfortunately it's the way it is. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

* * *

Everyone was shown off to their rooms by the guards, while Toothless and I went with a guard to see the children. He led us to our bedroom and found it to be clean and quiet inside, then he knocked on the door. The bed moved and soon there were three black figures quickly ran to the door and jumped us. Toothless and I landed on the ground and were being licked to death. Eventually I got them to stop and they sat looking at us excitedly.

"Well, I will leave you guys to tend to you family." The guard said before giving a slightly bow and leaving. We went inside the room and took a look at the kids. They seemed to have gotten a little bigger since we left and nothing looked to be out of place with them. Once they calmed down a "bit," we took them to the courtyard and played to our hearts content. This lasted till it was time for supper to, which we got fish. And instead of coughing up fish that was first eaten by Toothless or I. They could eat the fish with not much of a problem except the fish's size.

After that was over we went to sleep with all of us in the bed together. Kate lay in between Toothless and I, while Njord and Andrew slept on either side of us.

The next morning I woke up to find everyone was still asleep. Instead of going back to sleep I carefully picked up Njord and placed him in my spot while I walked out. Outside, the sun was slowly shining its light in the sky. But had yet to rise into the day sky. I made my way to the study and began reading the collection of books available. As I was reading, one book caught my eye as it talked about old fairy tales. Some of the tales mentioned in them were a little interesting, like a sword that doesn't cut. As I read, sleepiness was still present and I slowly found myself going to sleep. I pondered over the stories and kind of question their realism to the truth.

Later, one of the guards woke me up while he was going about the castle. He left after making sure I was alright. I continued reading the stories and found an interesting tale called Melody's Dragon.

"There was once a girl who was quite terrified of the village boys and girls. Well thought she could talk to the dead since she talked to herself sometimes when she's alone. In reality it was something else than what they thought. But, some of them thought it was weird and pick on her most of the time. She did have some friends, but they didn't help her much as they fear the other children too. Fear of being treated like the odd child if the others saw them with her.

So she went to a wizard in his shop and asked for his help. She didn't want to use magic of them for fear of making the problem worse for her. Instead she wanted to go about it from a different way. The wizard crafted a horn with some magic infused in it.

"Whomever blows into this horn will call upon the great beasts of this world. Be carefully how you use it." The wizard said before handing a curved cone with dragon like craving over to her. The girl was both nervous and excited by the horn she received. She began to guess what the wizard meant by this warning, but was also nervous of what it could be.

After leaving the wizard's shop and going about her day. She could see the children were coming up to her like many times before. Instead of waiting to use the horn, she pulled it our and blew into this. The horn made a little bit of noise compared to normal horns. The children watched her blow and paused for a moment before continuing. Their broke into a circle around her like normal.

Before they could lay a hand on her, a large shadow ran over them. Moments later a dragon landed in front of the circle and gave a loud roar. Then everyone around it ran as fast as they could to get away from it. The girl tried to run, but tripped on something and landed on the ground. The dragon came over to her and looked at her with curiosity. She stood there trying not to move at all, before the dragon picked her up with its mouth. After setting her down, it stood there watching her.

The girl's body wanted to move away, but her curious mind get the better of her. So she slowly approached the dragon before reaching a hand out to touch. The dragon lowered its head to smell her and gave a small imitation growl. The girl jolted from it before moment later trying to touch it. The dragon had rough scales around its body except its underbelly with slightly less tough scales.

"You and I are going to be great friends." She said as she laid her head against its head.

The rest of it goes as she later died and the horn was given to the dragon to with as it pleased. I remembered hearing rumors of any object, but never really hear its legend. Since it got twisted and distorted over time as it was past on from person to person, as well as generation to generation.

After finishing with the book, I began looking over some of the other books and maps in the study. I knew the recent attack had something to do with Drago, but I didn't know what he's up too. Drago is somewhat hard to find and the only person who may know was in a town not far from here by air.

Instead of arguing with Toothless over the matter, I left a note in our room and went to leave. As I was walked through the market, I could hear someone chanting: "The dead walks among us." Part of me said they were right about that and went about my business. I flipped the hood of my cloak over my head as I reached one of the city gates.

Once outside the gates and out of sight, I chanted a teleportation spell to avoid being followed by anyone, which included Toothless. And to shorten the time it'd take to get there.

I teleported a ways from where I needed to be to avoid being seen by people as I suddenly appeared. Where I actually was pretty much empty except the forest life that was all round me.

A short walk led me to the port city of Linterstat, which for the most part equaled if not greater than Dragmire (Toothless's home name). I stayed focus and went straight into the city despite the fact I know little of the city itself. But I knew enough to get me where I needed along with a few other things about this place.

* * *

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
